The present invention relates to a tissue holding device and more particularly to a roller type tissue holder with improved characteristics.
Prior art tissue holders take various forms. However, such prior tissue holders are typically trouble-prone and unreliable in use. To the worse, a saw-like blade of a certain tissue holder may hurt a user""s hand if sufficient care is not taken in tearing a piece of tissue. Thus improvement exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tissue holding device comprising a U-shaped frame including two side frame elements, two slanted grooves at forward portions of the side frame elements, a central frame element, two bells formed of relatively hard material, being spaced apart on an upper portion of the central frame element, each bell having a central hole; a roller for rotatably supporting a roll of tissue and being removably retained in the grooves; a substantially rectangular flap assembly pivotably disposed on the frame and including a forward downward elongate bent section, an elongate slanted section extended rearward downward from the bent section and having a lower edge pressed on the roll of tissue, and a tissue tearing opening bordered the slanted section; two suction cups formed of resilient material, each suction cup having a central thread shank through the central hole of the bell for engagement; and fastening means secured onto projected portions of the shanks for forming a vacuum in an interior of each bell so as to immovably and captively retain the device on a wall; wherein in a clockwise or counterclockwise rotation of the roll of tissue, a path of the roll of tissue is from an outer surface of the slanted section via the tissue tearing opening to an outer surface of the bent section.